


Music, Magic, Wonder

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [34]
Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: He'd come to her, wrapped in melodies and draped in music, masked by stories and secrets. He'd come to her and she'd welcomed him, opening her mind and her voice to him. He'd come to her and she'd learned, ready to be everything she could under his tutelage.Christine wonders at how the Phantom as changed her, how she has changed him, and the pain their interactions have wrought.





	Music, Magic, Wonder

All she'd ever wanted was to sing.

——

He'd come to her, wrapped in melodies and draped in music, masked by stories and secrets. He'd come to her and she'd welcomed him, opening her mind and her voice to him. He'd come to her and she'd learned, ready to be everything she could under his tutelage.

She'd wondered, of course, at the riddles and stories, wondered if he was more than she'd given him credit for, if he was more than she'd ever thought or conceived of, but she'd never really believed it. How could someone so skilled be anything but wonderful?

All she'd ever wanted was to sing, and he let her, helped her. What else could he be?

——

He'd come to her, eyes dark and face hidden, and she'd followed him. He'd led her to glory and the stage and then he'd come to her. He'd come to her and she'd followed him, willing to be bewitched and ensnared if it meant she could learn.

She'd thought she saw him, that she knew what and who he was and she'd been unafraid. He was music made human and she could never have asked for more. He was music and magic and wonder and she could never find him anything less than wonderful.

All she'd ever wanted was to sing and he taught her, trained, her. How could she not trust him?

——

He'd come to her, eyes wicked and wild, a man possessed, desperate to own her completely. He'd come to her and held her and she'd wanted to see him the way she'd seen him before but she couldn't, not when he wanted more from her than she could give. He'd come to her and, in the end, she'd run.

She'd known him until she didn't and the man before her was not her angel, was not her father's angel, and if this is who he is then she cannot abide by staying at his side. He'd been music and magic and wonder and then he was chaos and violence and rage and she could no longer see the man she'd seen before.

All she'd ever wanted was to sing and he'd brought her this far but she could not longer stay at his side. She'd once wondered how she could not trust him; now she wondered how she ever could.

——

He'd come to her, dragged her from the cage he'd made her, and though she'd done it to save another, she knew it would cost her her life. He'd come to her and she'd followed, leaving behind the pain and death that he had wrought, the result of her own pride and ignorance. He'd come to her and she'd gone, letting the rest of the world sort out the rest, because she had nothing left.

She'd never known him, she'd realized, had only ever known what he'd shown her, and that was never who he was. He'd never been anything but a man for all that she'd wanted to believe the tale he'd woven, and though it ached to know it had all been a lie it was better to see the truth for what it is than to live the lie.

All she'd ever wanted was to sing and though he'd given her that she'd never known there was more to life than music. Once she'd found that there was more, how could she stay at his side?

——

All she'd ever wanted was to sing. It had brought her grief and strife but it had also brought her her life and though she could never love him, she could never be anything but thankful for what his teachings had brought her.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
